The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar Hibiscus moscheutos, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib1’.
The new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib1’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Watkinsville, Ga. The objective of the Hibiscus breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with ornamental leaf distinctions, abundant flowers, and tolerance to pathogens.
The new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib1’ is a product of Hibiscus moscheutos ‘13-19’ (Inventor controlled cross, not patented) x ‘Crown Jewels’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,857). The female parent is Hibiscus moscheutos ‘13-19’. The cross was made in 2011. ‘RutHib1’ has been evaluated through trials in Watkinsville, Ga. from 2012 and the plant ‘RutHib1’ was selected in 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib1’ was by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2013. Observations of the resulting ‘RutHib1’ progeny has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus moscheutos ‘RutHib1’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.